Summer
by AnOwlTree
Summary: -Another Fanfic Giveaway, This time for Dizzymilo- The Original prompt was that along with social anxiety Yuki has a fear for dogs. One day when Haru brings one home, he locked himself into his room... and with the help of Haru and Natsuki he over comes that fear. : Enjoy


_I can't believe that he's making me do this_. Natsuki was trailing behind Haru quite reluctantly, feet even treading the ground.

About forty minutes earlier Natsuki had received a call. Not knowing the number, he let the phone ring out. But then they called four, no six more times.

"Who is this?" Natsuki rolled his eyes, trying to keep a polite voice.

"Prince!" The voice exclaimed. He didn't need any further explanation as to who had been calling just from that one word.

"Haru... What is it?"

"I've found a puppy!" _And what does that have to do with me?_ Though, after many complaining _Prince's _and charming words Haru had finally got Natsuki to come over to the temple. The dog had to be about four weeks old, Natsuki examined it. The pup wasn't injured, but it also didn't have an I.D tag. He was lost.

"What do you want me to do with it?" The sun beating down on them was becoming unbearable, small beads of sweat were beginning to form on their faces. _I could be at home right now. _

"I want to take it home to Yuki! I'm sure he would love a puppy!" Haru's arms encircled the small animal, scooping it up happily. The worst part of it all was that it seemed to _love _Haru.

"Fine." He wanted to get this over with, and go home. There was no point in arguing with Haru now that he'd taken the effort to come all the way out here.

Meanwhile, Yuki was sitting at home confused as to _why_ he was sitting alone. _Where could Haru be? _Yuki was flipping through his favorite fishing magazine, so worried about Haru that his fingers were quickly turning each page instead of actually reading or taking in anything on the pages. It was just a distraction. _I sent him out, almost an hour ago just to go get some milk! I thought he could at least handle that... he's been doing so well adapting here. _Yuki finally gave up on the magazine, tossing it onto the floor. "Damn Haru," His head laid back on the base of the couch for a moment, until he heard the door ring.

"Yuuukiii!" Haru was knocking on the door constantly. To be accurate, he was kicking it with his foot; Hands too full with the dog.

"Stop, he'll come eventually." Natsuki whined, not wanting to annoy Yuki any more than he was going to be for them bringing a _dog _home. It was something out of a mothers nightmare, and Natsuki was allowing himself to take part in it.

"Haru!" Yuki exclaimed as he was opening the door; Half relived and the other annoyed. Then he saw. He saw _it. _That dog. "T-that..." Yuki gulped, the first stage was already beginning. The water was swelling to his ankles, up to his stomach, to his shoulders. Too panicked to even move.

"It's a puppy!" He threw the dog into the air, holding it out for all to see. It brought back images from one of Yuki's favorite movies, Lilo and Stitch. Where Lilo did the same thing. There was _no _difference. Lilo had been holding Stitch up as Haru was now, claiming it to be a puppy when it was obviously _not _a puppy. It was some demon trying to infiltrate it's way into his house. Something with ulterior motives. Some _Alien. _Even though Haru was the real Alien... what was Yuki expecting him to bring into the house?

Natsuki knew they were in trouble as soon as the door was opened. _He's making that god forsaken face again. _He moved uncomfortably as the puppy was nearly shoved into Yuki's face. Then, as it always did after being seemingly paralyzed for about ten seconds, Yuki gained the ability to run as fast as he ever could. He nearly tripped running up the stairs, and then rounding the corner. Before Haru could even say anything in protest, they both heard Yuki's door slam shut from upstairs.

"See?" Natsuki huffed, stepping in and removing his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Haru sat the pup down inside, happily letting it roam around it's new found home.

"I can't just leave Yuki here like that, he's obviously afraid of dogs." Natsuki turned to close the door, barely jamming the dogs tail in it's wake.

"Be _careful._" Haru mused, petting the dog as if it were some sacred relic. Then again, Natsuki supposed if you'd only ever seen a duck and a cat, the dog could be much more... up Haru's alley. The dog was playful and happy, just as he was. While Boss and Tapioca were both great companions, they were only that way to their respective owners.

"Come on, you got me into this." Natsuki started their trek up the stairs, listening to the dog and Haru follow close behind him.

"Yuki, Yuki~" Haru hummed happily, skipping up each step. _Why did I agree to this? _

"Yuki?" Natsuki stopped in front of his door, not even bothering to knock he shook the handle. _Locked. _

"Go _away!_ And take that _thing _with you!" Yuki's voice was muffled, probably under the covers on his bed hiding.

"Pick up the dog and don't let it in, I'm going to talk to him." Natsuki looked at the lock, only a simple turn lock, not even anything with a key. Though they're cheap, you can always wriggle the lock open. "I'm coming in!" Natsuki warned him, and jiggled the lock until the door creaked open.

"GET OUT!" Yuki's scream was louder, and more afraid. Natsuki quickly came in, shutting the door behind him and relocking it as well. _Wouldn't want Haru to barge in and ruin this. _

"Yuki, come on." He walked over to the bed, sure enough Yuki was under the covers just as Natsuki suspected.

"No!" The unrecognizable blob of a blanketyuki wriggled in protest.

"Why are you afraid of the dog," Natsuki tore the blanket away from him, discarding it onto the floor. He still tried to hide in his hands though, palms gluing themselves to Yuki's face. "C'mon.." Natsuki's fingers slipped to Yuki's wrists, trying to pry them away.

"N-Natsuki!" Suddenly sitting up, his hands found their way to his back... _D-don't touch me! _Yuki's wrists were burning were Natsuki's fingers had been.

"Umm.." Natsuki awkwardly sat his hands in his lap, aware of how much something as simple as that had suddenly affected Yuki so much. _Yuki... _

"Please." Yuki's face blushed, concerned with the silence between them. "I'll tell you why... just don't look at me like that." His eyes shut closed, trying to pretend as if Natsuki didn't exist. _No, don't stare at me... I can tell you know by the look in your eye. _

"Okay, then tell me." Natsuki felt the awkward conversation change, but let it happen.

"Well," Yuki sat up a little more straight, knowing Natsuki may hear him better that way. "When I was little Kate never had any pets. I'm not sure if she doesn't like them, or if she didn't want any. For whatever reason, I didn't, okay? The first time I ever got to play with a dog was at a local park. You know... like a small child would I ran up to it. Apparently it wasn't used to kids so it attacked me. It bit my hand, and from there I starting running. Neither the owner or Kate could catch up to us until we were both out of breath. My hand had a gash in it, I was tired, crying and scared." Yuki's head drooped remembering it. "I just-" There was a small break in his voice.

"Yuki.." Natsuki moved closer, wrapping his arms around the boy. He didn't cry for long, but it was difficult for Natsuki to listen. It was understandable for something like that to be so traumatic. And for Haru to shove the dog in his face like that... that would have been awful. It wasn't until Yuki stopped crying that he noticed Natsuki's arm around his shoulders, and his face close enough to bump noses if they turned the right way.

"Natsu..ki?" Yuki blinked, suddenly forgetting about the trauma or the dog that was outside his door, needingly scratching the hardwood floor.

"Just give him a chance." Natsuki looked into the boys eyes, trying to gaze longingly enough to convince him.

"Oh..okay.." Yuki blinked, nearly hypnotized by Natsuki's big brown eyes. _I've never seen them so close before... _

Without another moment to spare, Natsuki yelled for Haru to come in. It took him a minute but Haru managed to get the door open from having seen Natsuki unlock it before.

"Yuuuki!" Haru chimed, the small puppy running in at his feet. Natsuki watched as Yuki's whole body seemed to move away from it, even though it was barely near him. "Are you ready to see the puppy I brought you?"

"Su...s-sure." And as if the puppy had heard him, the small animal leaped up onto the bed. "Agh!" Yuki moved himself back until his body met the end of the bed.

"Calm down." Natsuki took Yuki's hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Yuki tried to pull away his hand in protest, but Natsuki forced him.

"Like this." Natsuki moved the boys hand onto the puppy, slowly stroking its head. It whimpered happily under his touch, and slowly Natsuki removed his hand allowing Yuki to pet it.

"H-he's so soft." The puppy sat still for him, gazing up to Yuki in anticipation. But Yuki still wouldn't look down at him.

Natsuki nudged Yuki's arm, trying to encourage him. "W-what?" Yuki looked down at it. _He's so innocent, _He continued to pet it, afraid that if he stopped it would turn hostile. _It's eyes... they're so big and brown... Just like Natsuki's. _At that thought Yuki removed his hand, too flustered to look anymore.

"Yuki, he likes you!" Haru jumped onto the bed abruptly, scaring both Natsuki and Yuki.

"Get off!" Yuki screamed. "There are too many people on this bed." But that didn't stop Haru from snuggling up behind Yuki on the other side of the bed. Yuki was use to this by now, but he didn't want it to be this way... not in front of Natsuki.

"No Yuki, look!" The small pup did as Haru did, cuddling up to the other side of them. "He's yours."

"M-mine?" Yuki relaxed, letting his head lay on the pillow more comfortably now that the beast seemed to calm down.

"He's a stray. If he doesn't stay with you, he'll be going back outside." Natsuki said.

"Stray?..." Yuki suddenly felt bad. Even though he didn't like the animal... he didn't want to abandon it outside. What had it done to anyone?

"Yuki! Name him!" Haru's voice was too excited, knowing if he named it that they would _definitely _be able to keep him.

"Umm..." Yuki looked at the dog... completely black fur... with brown eyes. "We can call him Summer."

"English?" Natsuki said, too embarrassed to say what only Haru didn't know.

"Summer!" Yuki tested it out in his mouth. "Yes! I like it!"

"Summer..." Natsuki looked at Yuki, but he didn't meet Natsuki's stare. _My name means summer...do you think I wouldn't notice just because it's in English now? _Natsuki watched as Haru cuddled up with Yuki, but Yuki shamelessly avoided his stare. Both Haru and the puppy were starting to fall asleep. Probably because it's hard to stay awake when you're cuddling. It's just too warm.

"Yuki." Natsuki spoke, knowing he was still awake.

"What?" He finally answered.

Natsuki slipped his hand into Yuki's, slowly interlocking each finger as they went. Finally. Yuki looked up to him, big puppy eyes littered with happiness and nerves.

"Shhh." Natsuki whispered, hoping not to wake Haru.

"What?" Yuki whispered back, feeling Natsuki's grip become tighter.

Natsuki rolled his eyes, trying to calm Yuki down. But Yuki only shook his head, unaware of what Natsuki wanted. This caused them both to sigh.

"This." Natsuki barely whispered, leaning over to kiss Yuki. At first, Yuki resisted but slowly swayed back towards him, their lips pressing together gently, and so innocently. It only lasted for a moment, but Yuki's face was the same beet red for hours afterwords.

"Take care of Summer." Natsuki said, slowly moving so he could leave them to sleep now.

"Natsuki!" It was a harsh whisper. Natsuki could tell that Yuki didn't want him to leave, but he only smiled and left quietly.

_Natsuki... _Yuki's fingers brushed his lips... trying to make the phantom feeling go away.

Weeks later, even though Yuki had been hesitant with Summer, they grew to love each other. And like Tapioca and Akira they began to grow a special bond. Summer only obeyed Yuki, only sat when _he _asked him to. Whenever Yuki was feeling sad or depressed, locking himself in his room never worked because Summer would always come up to the door scratching and whimpering. He always knew something was wrong.

"Thank you Natsuki." Yuki said one day while they were out fishing alone.

"For what?" He started to reel his lure back in, not having a bite third cast in a row.

"For Summer."

"I didn't give you Summer."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure..." Natsuki said, knowing that they still hadn't spoken of their kiss since it happened.

"It's like... He's a little you."

"W-what?"

"He's always there when I need him, even when you can't be."

"Stupid." Natsuki shoved the boy with his elbow, causing Yuki to trip clumsily.

"Hey!" Yuki sets his rod down. "You can't just brush me off and call me stupid, you're the one who kissed me and never said anything about it!" As the words came from Yuki's lips he slammed both of his hands over his mouth.

Natsuki's rod hit the pier suddenly. "You don't have to say it like that!" His voice raised, turning to Yuki.

"How else am I supposed to say it... do you..." He gulped.

"Yes, of course." Natsuki nervously spoke, so embarrassed that they didn't even need the words to understand each other. "You even named the dog after me..."

Yuki's face smouldered red, hesitant to even admit that. From that point, there wasn't anything else to say. Natsuki stepped over and clasped both of Yuki's hands in his. Their eyes met again and all they could read in each other was sorry._ I'm sorry it took this long. _


End file.
